entre el viento y el mar
by tenohsagitariokaioh16
Summary: esta es una historia de haruka y michiru que se enamoran a pesar de los obstáculos, espero que loes guste mi primer fanfic
1. Capítulo 1

Hola chicos aquí le traigo una historia de mi loca cabecita jajajajaja. Espero q les guste, es mi primer fanfic

_ENTRE EL VIENTO Y EL MAR_

Un señor (alto, cabello de color acuamarina, guapo) observaba en la ventana con total preocupación el regreso de su hija. Luego de espera casi por 30minutos, un auto se estaciona en frente de la casa, bajando una ninfa de la mar cabello acuamarina y muy hermosa. Al verla entrar, se dirige a la sala enojado por la hora de llegar de su hija, pues eran a las 2 am

Al llegar a las sala se encuentra con su hija

Papa: MICHIRU KAIOH! Estas son horas de llegar?

Michiru: papa, pensé que estabas en el trabajo!

Papa: pues claro, si no llego, la señorita no se digna a llegar a su casa. Como puede ser que una señorita como tu ande a estas horas de la noche fuera de su casa

Michiru: por favor papa como si fuera a sucederme algo, además no me importa lo que tú me digas, por más que me grites, a igual ya me divertí

Papa: cómo puedes decir eso, sabes que soy un hombre muy poderoso y podrían tomar represalias mis enemigos contra ti y te atreves a decir que no pasa nada, por favor michiru no me hagas reír

Michiru; y a ti que te importa mi vida, estas más ocupado en tu trabajo, que desde que mama murió has olvidado que tienes una hija y que la vienes a visitar cuando se te antoje

De pronto recibió una bofetada de su padre que el dejo sorprendido

Papa: escúchame bien michiru me estas obligando a tome otras medida frente a tu conducta y una de ellas será que vas a tener un guardaespaldas y solo cumplirá mis ordenes

Michiru: te odio!

Michiru se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto molesta…..

AL SIGUIENTE DIA…..

Un chico muy guapo (cuerpo atlético, cabello cenizo) se presentaba a las afueras de la casa de los kaioh con un saco negro toco el timbre….

Puerta: ¿Quién es?

Chico: soy Haruka tenoh, soy de la agencia de guardaespaldas, la agencia me ha mandado aquí a pedido del Sr, Kaioh

Puerta: un momento

Las puerta se abrieron mostrando una casa hermosa dejando impresionado a haruka, al entrar a la casa se encontraba una sirvienta que lo llevo al despacho del señor

Sirvienta: disculpe señor, aquí se encuentra el joven de la agencia de guardaespaldas

Sr Kaioh: hazlo pasar Yuriko

Sirvienta: si señor

Al entrar al despacho

Haruka: buenas señor, me enviaron por el llamado de usted

Sr Kaioh: buenas jovencito. Si efectivamente pedí sus servicios para que cuiden a mi hija

Haruka: como usted desee señor, solo dígame cuando empiezo

Sr kaioh: bueno haruka, para eso quiero que ingreses al colegio que esta mi hija, el mugen, además que quiero que me informes todo lo que hace ella

Haruka: si señor como usted desee

Sr kaioh: puedes usar cualquier habitación de huéspedes y luego te presentare a mi hija, puedes retirarte

Haruka: sí señor, con permiso

_MAS TARDE…_

Michiru llegaba a su casa, pero al entrar se encuentra con su papa que está en la sala acompañado de un chico muy guapo

Michiru: buenas padre

Sr kaioh: hola michiru, te presento a haruka tenoh, él será tú guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante

Haruka: buenas señorita michiru

Michiru: buenas joven Haruka, disculpa padre pero esto no es necesario ya te lo he dicho

Sr Kaioh: te lo advertí Michiru así que tendrás que obedecerme a lo que te diga, el será de ahora en adelante mi sombra y todo lo que le diga lo cumplirá…

Michru: pero papa…

Sr kaioh: pero nada Michiru, te soporte tu comportamiento, pero esto llega al límite, así que cumplirás mis órdenes…joven tenoh puede retirarse

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Michiru se vestía para su escuela, pero esta vez tendría que ir acompañada de su "guardaespaldas" Como odiaba cuando a su papa en ese momento, aunque no podía negar que era muy guapo; aunque algo no cuadraba muy bien en su cuerpo…

Luego de terminar de vestirse salió de su cuarto a tomar desayuno con su padre, pues él estaría unos días en Japón para cerrar algunos negocios

Michiru: buenos días padre

Sr kaioh: buenos días Michiru, hoy no estaré en casa, pasare la noche en Osaka cerrando unos negocios pendientes

Michiru: si padre, no te preocupes. Me voy padre, con permiso

Al salir de la casa Michiru encontró un auto estacionado y en la puerta un joven con el uniforme de su colegio, se quedó sorprendida al saber que estaría asechada un chico así

Michiru: buenos días Haruka,

Haruka: buenas días señorita Michiru

Haruka le abrió la puerta y se dirigieron al mugen. Al llegar todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando a Michiru, mientras que las alumnas quedaban mirando a Haruka y molestas con Michiru por tener a lado a un chico tan guapo a su lado

Al llegar al salón eran asechadas por las miradas de sus compañeros

Michiru: Haruka puedes de dejar de seguirme

Haruka: lastimosamente tengo que acompañarla a todos los lugares

Michiru: pero no quiero que nos vean juntos

Haruka: pues su papa me puso converso con el director para ponerme en le mismo salón de usted Srta. Kaioh

RECREO…..

Maia: Michiru, pero quién es ese chico tan guapo que te acompañaba

Michiru: es Haruka Tenoh, mi guardaespaldas, mi padre lo contrato para que vigilara

Maia: supongo que no estarás muy feliz; pero tienes buena compañía, me lo presentas

Michiru: si claro como desees. HARUKA!

Haruka: siiii

Michiru: te presento Maia

Haruka:…hola mucho gusto presiosa-respondio Haruka con voy que cautivaba

Maia: hola guapo- siguiendo el juego- me preguntaba di ya estabas en algún club

Haruka: pues no, ahora que lo dices no sé dónde inscribirme

Maia: pues yo te puedo llevas

Haruka: gracias preciosa, es un placer ir con una chica tan hermosa como tu

Luego que Maia llevo a Haruka a inscribirse al club de atletismo. Este tuvo que hacer unas pruebas con otros alumnos, saliendo victorioso de esta. El día pasaba muy rápido y Haruka ya era en centro de atención de todas las chicas, que lo acorralaron, escapándose y ocultándose para salvar su vida

Haruka; uff por poco y me matan esas niñas locas, será mejor que me oculte aquí

La entrar vio una gran piscina y en ella había una sirena muy hermosa, al salir vio a una chica de cabello aguamarina que parecía una diosa perfecta

Michiru: nuca te han dicho que mirar a alguien así es de mala educación

Haruka: pues no puede negar que es muy hermosa

Michiru: al parecer lograste escapar de esas chicas

Haruka: pues no fue fácil escapar de esas niñas mimadas

Michiru: pues no todas somos así Haruka, adiós voy a cambiarme

Haruka: la esperare afuera

Luego de salir de clases, fueron directo a la casa, no hablaban en el auto, pero el silencio no era desagradable. Al llegar a la casa Haruka bajo del carro y ayudo a bajar a Michiru

Michiru: gracias Haruka

Haruka: no se preocupe señorita

Michiru: pero puedes decirme Michiru, me siento más cómoda

Haruka: como lo desees, Michiru

Al entrar a la casa cada uno se fu a su habitación

Haruka: dios, hoy fue un día muy agitado, me canse más en esa escuela, que cuidando a Michiru. Será mejor que de un baño para relajarme

Al salir de la ducha se puso hacer sus deberes para tener el día libre.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Michiru estaba muy casada, el día de hoy no fue no fue muy bonito que digamos, tuvo que soportar las miradas y comentarios de ella por haber llegado con su guardaespaldas, no pensaba cansarse tanto en un solo día. Se fue a bañar y salir al jardín a despejarse un poco al jardín donde su mama pasaba la mayor parte con ella

Michiru: madre, no sabes cuánto te extraño, me haces mucha falta; ahora me siento muy sola y vacía. Quisiera que estés en este momento a mi lado


	2. Chapter 2

Siento demorarme un poco, pero he estado un "poquito" ocupada. Agradezco a las personas que dejaron comentarios y espero que les guste

Capítulo 2

Haruka caminaba por el jardín y de repente vio a Michiru junto a las rosas, decidió acercarse un poco más; pero Michiru ya lo había visto

Michiru: Es de mala educación ver a escondidas a persona, Haruka

Haruka: ….lo siento Michiru, solo que te vi y pensaba si quería compañía

Michiru: Muchas gracias y si puedes acompañarme

Haruka: y dime que haces en este lugar

Michiru: Pues aquí me gustaba estar con mi mama la mayor parte del tiempo

Haruka: ¿Dónde está ella?

Michiru: Pues ella murió hace algunos años- bajando la cabeza

Haruka: Lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar malos recuerdos

Michiru: No te preocupes- limpiándose una lagrima traicionera, aunque Haruka logro verla, no sabía cómo actuar, lo único que hizo fue detenerse

Michiru: ¿Qué sucede?- pero solo sintió unos brazos cálidos que la sorprendió

Haruka: Tu mama no le gustaría ver que su hija hermosa llorara por ella

Michiru se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras que sintió algo cálido

Michiru: Siento, mucho que me veas en estas condiciones. Pero háblame de ti

Se dirigieron a una banca que estaba cerca del jardín y se sentaron ahí

Haruka: ….pues soy hijo del dueño de la agencia pero al saber que tu padre pedía sus servicios, me mando a mí

Michiru: ¿Por qué?

Haruka: Pues dice que soy mejor que ellos- giñando el ojo

Michiru: Pues a mí me parece que lo hizo para no verte jajaja

Haruka: Oye! Claro que me quiere aunque no lo demuestre jajaja

Michiru: Sabes desde que murió mi mama me he sentido vacía y sola

Haruka: Pues ya no lo estarás, ahora yo estoy aquí y protegerte así sea con mi vida- dándole una sonrisa cálida

Michiru: Lo juras- con un brillo especial en los ojos, esperando un relájalo valioso

Haruka: Te lo juro por mi honor- agarrándole la mano, sonriendo

Haruka sintió algo cálido que no pudo explicar, pero le agrado demasiado, pues ahora ella se convertiría en una persona valiosa para el

Michiru miro esos ojos verde esmeralda que le fascinaron, pues eran misteriosos y a la vez hermosos, era una de las primera personas que con solo unas hora estaba confiando en el plenamente

Haruka: Además quieres ser mi amiga

Michiru: Amigos – con una sonrisa radiante

Haruka: Pues déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa como una sirena

Michiru de forma coqueta y siguiéndole el juego se acercó aún más a el

Michiru: Gracias, aunque tú eres muy guapo

Haruka: Podría ser mucho más que eso. Acercándose más a ella

Michiru: Siempre eres así con todas las chicas- fingiendo molestia

Haruka: Solo con las más hermosas- guiñándole el ojo

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

Michiru: Dios parecemos unos niños

Haruka: Tienes razón, mi padre siempre lo dice

Michiru: Y ¿Tu madre?

Haruka: pues me abandono cuando tenía cinco años

Michiru: Lo siento

Haruka: No te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado- con una sonrisa sincera- por cierto y ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

Michiru: Pues pintar, tocar mi violín y nadar

Haruka: pues a mí me gusta correr y tocar el piano

Michiru: Así que también te gusta la música clásica

Haruka: pues me encanta me ayuda a pensar mejor

Michiru: Tienes razón y siento que con ella puedo recordar a mi mama

Haruka: Tienes razón

Así siguieron hablando de sus gustos, hasta que Haruka vio su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora que eran, pues estuvieron hablando cerca de cinco horas.

Haruka: ohhh creo que se nos hizo tarde

Michiru: En serio, no me di cuenta

Haruka se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Michiru

Haruka: bueno señorita es hora de escoltarla a su aposento

Michiru: gracias joven jajaja jajaja

Haruka la llevo a su cuarto y se despidió de ella

Michiru: Gracias por hacerme compañía, Haruka

Haruka; Fue todo un placer Michiru

_AL LLEGAR A SU CUARTO_

HARUKA POV

Al llegar a mi cuarto me sentí muy contento, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien, bueno la mayoría de veces por compromiso

Pero ella es diferente es hermosa, atenta, inteligente; me faltarían palabras para describirla….

Aunque si supiera mi secreto tal vez ella me odiaría…. Pero que dices Haruka, ella la hija de tu jefe, deja de pensar en tonterías. Mejor vete a dormir que te hace mucha falta

MICHIRU POV

Al entrar a mi cuarto me sentí muy feliz, ahora siento que no estoy sola y es que es como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho….

Siento que puedo confiar en él.

Cogió una foto que estaba en su mesa

Mama por fin tengo a alguien en quien confiar y me siento muy contenta. Es la segunda persona que siento que es sincera conmigo

_AL SIGUIENTE DIA_

Haruka se levantó de su cama, se metió a la ducha y cabio su ropa de colegio. Fue a la cocina, encontrándose con asumí que al verlo se ruborizo al ser observada por el

Asumi: Buenos días joven Haruka, su desayuno está servido

Haruka: gracias Asumi, pero puedes llamarme Haruka, no me gustan las formalidades

Asumi: Si…. Haruka

Haruka: gracias- dándole una sonrisa que la hizo ponerse roja como un tomate

Luego de unos minutos salió a ver el carro y a esperar a Michiru que baje

Al llegar Michiru, se fueron al mugen. Donde todas las chicas miraban a Haruka y echaban miradas asesinas a Michiru. Mientras que con Haruka era viceversa con los hombre

Al llegar a su aula. Todas las chicas se pusieron alrededor de Haruka hablando con el y dejando de lado a Michiru

Llego el profesor y todos se ubicaron en sus lugares

Michiru: al parecer eres el centro de atención de todas las chicas

Haruka: Pues también soy el cetro de miradas asesinas de los alumnos jajaja

Michiru: tienes razón jajaja

Así transcurrieron las clases hasta su término, cosa que les alegro a muchos alumnos pues era viernes y tenían libre el sábado y domingo

Haruka y Michiru se dirigieron al carro para irse a la casa

Notas de autor

Este capítulo aun no pasa nada pues aún se están conociendo, por lo tanto en el siguiente capítulo habrá más acción. Gracias

ATTE, tenohsagitario16. Hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
